beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Globocapitalism
Conspiracy theory mentions, far-right rhetoric, examples of Anti-Semitism and racism]] Globocapitalism (aka Neoliberalism) is the love-child of globalism and capitalism, but that got her love sold as sex, and her empowerment commercialised and branded for mass consumption. The "Best of Both Worlds" As modern empires began to topple after WWII, it was clear that large scale war was no longer a profitable enterprise after America managed to stay out of the war until the last moment and capitalise on the subsequent weakness of the European empires to expand the American military-industrial empire further into the South-Pacific and Middle-East. Trade competition began to shift into trade co-operation as Europe fought to keep up. Global cooperation soon became the goal, especially with anti-war movements in the USA neutering any outward aggression after the Vietnam war. Rather than destroying imperialism, the anti-war movement learned to adapt to the system after the assassinations of key leaders like JFK, Malcolm X, Martin Luther King Jr. and John Lennon. The progressive left went into hibernation and began to sow seeds in institutions to erode away at imperialist power structures of the following decades. The result was the 1990's - a period by which the collective consciousness had forgotten about all the trauma of the world wars, media had normalised global poverty and imperial dominance through decades of following the Vietnam war and unrest in the middle-east and Africa. Yet, with the growing expansion of Western culture (and cultural dominance) across the globe lead to the infectiously optimistic era of 90's globalism in media. Technology had brought film to the home and the whole world watched characters we all recognise together in unified experiences, that were almost unanimously optimistic: sitcoms, cartoons, soap operas, teen movies... the 90's was an era of celebration, an ode to the coming millennium and all the positives it would bring. Then 2001 happened. George Bush as president, an empire united against a new enemy that just happens to justify their already ongoing imperial goals in the middle-east. All the optimism shifted, to turn to fear. The media landscape felt the shift and the shows and formats that didn't adapt have since died off. Who watches a soap opera anymore? Now all our shows are built of characters we don't know whether to hate or love, because we are still so torn between blind optimism and instinctive fear. Optimism and Fear Globocapitalism is the millennial birthworld. When a culture undergoes a dramatic shift in a short space of time, people of different ages absorb that shift differently and respond in different ways. If 9/11 happened when you were 25 it's different to if it happened when you were 11. You relate to the evolving world in distinctly different ways. Yet, individuals of course respond in their own ways both resonant with their age-group and dissonant. We don't know whether to love the world or hate it, and we usually do a bit of both. Category:Capitalism Category:Globalism Category:Neoliberalism Category:Society Category:Culture Category:Modern History Category:Post-Modernism